


Intimate

by GoDownWithThisShip



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 intimate things Harley and Ivy do that don't involve sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad there was a positive reaction to Ace!Ivy. So, I decided to write another fic featuring her again. Please enjoy!
> 
> Based off [this article](http://thoughtcatalog.com/kim-quindlen/2015/01/15-intimate-things-happy-couples-do-that-have-nothing-to-do-with-sex/)

**I.**

The top of the stolen cherry red convertible is down and the night wind tosses Ivy's equally red hair about. Harley absently compares it to the way waves roll in the ocean. Ivy's driving tonight, her posture relaxed, but with both hands planted firmly on the wheel. Harley's reclined in the passenger seat, her feet resting on the dash. The only noise is the sound of city sluggishly moving around them in the summer heat and the faint crackly music playing over the radio. Neither of them speak because neither of them have to.

 

**II.**

Ivy stirs the boiling pot with a wooden spoon, watching the bow-tie noodles swim around in the salted water. Harley's favorite. The kitchen is quiet aside from the gentle bubbling of the pasta water and the _chopchopchop_ of Harley's knife against the cutting board. Ivy can't watch as Harley butchers the peppers stolen from the Earth by man's dirty hands. But, this is what…normal couples do. They cook together and they make a mess and they clean it up. "Are ya sure ya don't want anything to eat tonight, Pam-a-lamb?" Harley asks as she stands on her tip toes to open the cabinet above her.

 

"I'm sure. I had plenty of time in the sun today," Ivy replies as she lifts the lid from one of the other pots on the stove, revealing the blood-red sauce within. It smells good, she has to admit. If it wasn't murder, she might try some.

 

"If you say so." Harley pulls one of the frying pans out and puts it on the stove before dumping the chopped peppers into it. "Thanks, by the way," she says quietly.

 

"For?" Ivy glances sideways at her.

 

Harley huffs and gestures wildly about the kitchen. "I dunno, this? I haven't had a home-cooked meal in a while-"

 

Ivy laughs because even though Harley's one of the most capable psychiatrists in the city (in her maybe-biased opinion), she still sometimes struggled with talking about her own feelings. "You don't have to thank me," Ivy replies. She wraps an arm around Harley's waist and pulls her closer. Harley lets herself be moved and plants a little kiss to Ivy's cheek.

 

**III.**

The air is heavy with humidity and Ivy can feel the back of her loose t-shirt clinging to her body. The park is nearly empty aside from a few elderly people meandering along the paved trail and some parents playing with their small children in the manicured grass. She looks over to catch a glimpse of Harley who is hiding under a large-brimmed, black sunhat. She follows the strong line of Harley's pale arm and is almost shocked to find their hands locked together and their fingers intertwined. Normally any sort of contact on days like this is unbearable and sweaty, but she finds warm comfort in the feeling of Harley's skin against hers. She gives Harley's hand a squeeze and Harley looks over to her. Her eyes are hidden behind a pair of large sunglasses but her lips twitch up into a smile that Ivy gladly returns.

 

**IV.**

They had a few friends over. A party, really. But, it was only midnight when the party disbanded and everyone left after saying their sloppy goodbyes. Harley and Ivy were at the door to their penthouse waving off Selena, the last guest to depart. Ivy is practically holding Harley up by the waist. Harley's entire body is pressed against hers and her arm is slung over Ivy's shoulders. "Drive safe!" she calls after Selena.

 

"Come on," Ivy say, gently pulling Harley from the doorway and closing the door behind them.

 

She considers moving to the bedroom to put Harley to rest, but she doubts they'll make it that far. Instead they stumble to the couch and she eases Harley down against the cushions. She straightens up and decides they both need a glass of water when Harley's hand clasps around her wrist. Ivy looks down with a frown, "What'sit?" she asks, giggling at her own drunkenness.

 

"You," Harley begins, "Are aaaabsolutely gorgeous, PamPam. Y'know that?"

 

"Yeah, I know," Ivy teases. Harley pulls at her wrist and she lets herself settle into the couch next to her. "I guess you're not to shabby yourself."

 

Harley laughs giddily before her eyes go big. "I just had the best idea."

 

"Hmm?" Ivy reaches up to brush back a strand of bleached hair from Harley's forehead.

 

"Let's get takeout! OOh, pizza! No wait! Chinese! No-"

 

Ivy laughs so hard she needs to stabilize herself by gripping the back of the couch with her free hand. "What d'you think the delivery guy's gonna say when he pulls up to our _secret hide out_ , babydoll?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Harley's expression falls and Ivy suddenly feels guilty. But, all at once she's smiling again and she reaches up with both hands. "Come here and cuddle me, Pam-A-Lammbbb!"

 

"So needy," Ivy mumbles, but she's smiling ear-to-ear. She settles into the couch next to Harley, one arm curled under her head and the other wrapped around Harley's waist. One of Harley's legs gets thrown over Ivy's and they find a way to comfortably lie down together on the cramped couch.

 

**V.**

Ivy wakes up to find the summer sun has vanished. Their room is illuminated only by the dim light of the moon outside. She shifts a little bit and next to her Harley begins to stir. "Pam?" she says around a yawn. "Jeez. What time is it?"

 

"No idea," Ivy replies. She manages to untangle herself from the sheets and sits up. The air in their bedroom is about 10 degrees colder than it had been during the afternoon so she decides to settle back against Harley's warmth. Harley's stomach gurgles loudly. "Do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

 

"Not right now." Ivy can feel Harley's breath against her skin. "Too comfy."

 

"Okay."

 

**VI.**

It's always been the little things that make Ivy smile like when Harley comes through the door with a couple of flowers she's picked on her way home. She keeps it to herself that she considers what Harley's done murder because the gesture is too sweet to criticize. She loves when Harley comes out to sit with her while she soaks up the sun. Harley has made it very clear that she despises direct sunlight, but she prioritizes time with Ivy above that.

 

Ivy tries to do the same. Sometimes when things don't go Harley's way, she makes it a point to bring Harley one of those disgusting Chili dogs and a pair of sodas for the both of them. She takes pictures of dogs she sees on the street and sends them to Harley because she knows they'll brighten her day (and she loves the string of heart emojis Harley replies with).

 

**VII.**

Harley is always brutally honest. _PamPam we need to go home right now, I think I ate too much. I'm 'bout ready to explode._

 

_I wanna go back to practicin' psychiatry. You know, full time. Like a day job._

 

_I've been having nightmares, Pam. I keep seeing his ugly mug. I can't get away even when I'm sleepin'._

 

And in return, Ivy tries her best to be honest as well. _Honestly, Harley. Watching you eat is like watching a Discovery Channel documentary about jungle predators._

 

_Harls, you are a wonderful psychiatrist. But, do you really have time for a full-time day job right now?_

 

_I promise I won't let him lay a finger on you ever again._

 

**VIII.**

It's Pamela who starts writing the notes. For silly things like: _We need bread._ or _Take out the trash._

Harley takes this practice and runs with it. She leaves post it notes everywhere. Some on the bathroom mirror saying things like 'Hello gorgeous' and 'You're stunning!'. She leaves one on the dashboard of Pam's car reminding her to go the speed limit. She leaves one on the sliding glass door to their deck saying she's beat up some pervert neighbors who were peeping on Ivy during her photosynthesis sessions.

 

Pam leaves Harley notes too. She leaves one one the refrigerator reminding Harley that she needs to eat a vegetable or fruit every once in a while. She leaves one on the door to remind Harley to take her keys with her when she leaves. And, when Harley starts her new job as a psychiatrist, she leaves one in her brief case telling her she's going to be awesome.

 

**IX.**

Sometimes Harley comes home exhausted to find that Ivy is off doing whatever it is Ivy does. There's a note on the table saying dinner's in the fridge and she lets out a relieved sigh.

 

Sometimes Ivy drives Harley to work or picks her up and the two end up going through a fast food drive through. Ivy can't eat anything on the menu, but she knows Harley loves that crap so she puts up with the smell.

 

Sometimes Harley becomes uncharacteristically domestic and tidies up the apartment and Ivy comes home to everything looking clean and neat. She doesn't know why but this always makes her feel just a little bit better.

 

**X.**

Harley pulls her into a hug. She's soft and her arms are wrapped tight around Ivy's middle. Ivy carefully wraps her arms around Harley and lets her cheek rest against Harley's forehead. She can smell the faint sweetness of Harley's hair as it tickles her face. In the light of the setting sun, Harley's skin burns pinkish-orange and Ivy traces over it absently. It's perfect, and quiet, and they stand there, holding each other tightly.

 

**XI.**

"Roll over," Harley's voice is heavy with sleep.

 

"What?" Ivy whispers into her back. The two are spooning and Ivy has taken her place as big spoon.

 

"Roll over," Harley repeats and this time Ivy obeys. She rolls onto her side and feels Harley's warmth against her back. Harley's arm snakes around her waist and pulls her closer. Their legs end up tangled somehow. Ivy can feel Harley's breath against her neck and the feeling of her chest rising and falling against her back.

 

"Good night," Harley mumbles.

 

"Night,' Ivy replies.

 

**XII.**

There's a monster movie marathon and Ivy and Harley end up curled up on the couch next to each other. A thick quilt spread over their legs and a bowl of popcorn sitting on their laps. Sometimes Ivy watches as the wolf man or vampire or whatever would chase the young victim across the screen. Sometimes she watches Harley, her expression transfixed as she takes in the flickering images before her. She is almost ethereal in the glow of the television.

 

**XIII.**

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Selena asks. The three are sitting at an outdoor café, enjoying iced coffee in the subtle heat of a summer morning.

 

"What?" Harley asks, her eyes tinged with tears of laughter.

 

"I can't follow about half the shit you two say sometimes," Selena grumbles as she takes a sip of her coffee.

 

Ivy finishes laughing at their private joke and quickly apologizes.

 

**XIV.**

"What do ya think?" Harley asks, spinning around in front of Ivy. Pam had been settled on the couch, reading an article on her tablet when Harley got back from her day out. The hair is new, a nice change. It's bleached blonde with red and blue tips. But…the outfit.

 

"What does that shirt say?" Ivy asks, leaning forward to read it.

 

Harley bounces over and Ivy nearly chokes. _Daddy's little monster._

 

"It's ironic," Harley explains.

 

"It's tacky," Ivy replies. "Your hair's cute, though. I like it."

 

On another occasion, Ivy had brought up a rough idea of a…statement she was planning to make. Destroying the headquarters of a big logging company was the best way to get her point across after all. She explained the details to Harley and used schematics of the building as a visual aid. "Okay, but what's your exit plan?" Harley asked.

 

Ivy frowned. She had planned out every little thing from how to avoid guards by attacking during a change of shift. She knew where every security camera was placed- not to knock them out, no. She wanted them to know where the message was coming from. But she hadn't thought of how she was going to get out.

 

"When did you say you were going to pull this off?" Harley asked, she was watching her with piercing blue eyes.

 

"In a couple days," Ivy mumbled.

 

"Well, I think you should hold off. At least until you get that part down."

 

**XV.**

"This was me in grad school," Harley explains, showing Ivy the picture on her tablet. There she was, blonde hair pulled back into a bun and sporting a letterman jacket. She was smiling in a way Ivy had never seen her smile before. It was light and unburdened.

 

"You look good," Ivy remarks.

 

"Yeah, a bunch of the other kids were jealous. They made up some stupid rumors about me."

 

"Like what?" Ivy asks.

 

"I dunno, stuff like I was sleepin' with the professor to get a better grade and stuff." Harley huffs.

 

"Yeah, I had a couple of colleagues accuse me of something similar when I managed to get funding for my _useless plant project_ ," Ivy replies.

 

"Really?" Harley asks, looking up at her.

 

"Really."

 

"Huh, I didn't know that," Harley says, using her finger to scroll through the rest of her album.

 

"Guess we'll never stop learning about each other," Ivy replies, watching the pictures slide across the screen.

 

"I hope so."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163802) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
